You Only Love Once
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: This is obviously AU so Emily never died, she was instead discovered to be living in London by ex-husband Steven, who went to visit Elizabeth & baby Elijah Stefan Webber Cassadine. This one-shot takes place when Steven goes to see Emily, walking 5 miles in the rain to so. This is a two-part one-shot.


**You Only Love Once  
Emily Q/ Steven Webber NC-17 one-shot**

**xoxoxo**

**FYI: This is obviously AU so Emily never died, she was instead discovered to be living in London by ex-husband Steven, who went to visit Elizabeth & baby Elijah Stefan Webber Cassadine. This one-shot takes place when Steven goes to see Emily, walking 5 miles in the rain to so. This is a two-part one-shot.**

**xoxoxo**

**Part One**

**_Song: It's Gonna be Love  
Artist: Mandy Moore_**

**xoxoxo**

**_Its gonna be me baby  
Its gonna be you baby_**

Emily had just settled into bed with a cup of coffee to settle her nerves & a copy of Amanda by Kay Hooper on the dresser beside her when she heard a knock on the door of her London flat.

Throwing back the covers, Emily scrambled to go answer the knock of whoever was at the door.

Yanking open the door, Emily was shocked to find her drenched ex-husband Steven Webber standing on her doorstep.

Without stopping herself, she asked him directly, "Steven, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Silently, Steven moved forward until he was inside and shut the door behind him.

Emily stumbled backwards until her legs hit the edge of the coffee table and Steven followed her, straddling her hips so she couldn't escape the unmistakable passion glowing in his eyes.

Bringing his lips to hers, Steven used his large, calloused hand and cradled the back of her head, combing his fingers into her loose ponytail.

**_Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
Then its gonna be all right_**

Their tongues dueled in battle before Emily finally pushed Steven away, as she said in a hushed voice filled with all the lust & passion she felt for him, "I can't do this, Steven…You're my best friend's older brother…And we're not married anymore…"

Steven climbed off of her and moved away.

Walking to the door, he had his hand halfway to the doorknob when something stopped him: the real reason he was there.

She stepped into the already too narrow gap between him and the door. No more gap.

"I can't handle being this close to you and not be able to touch you," he said to her desperately. All the intense, relentless feelings from the past twenty-four hours, the past several years, surged into a tornado inside him. Despair and grief and need. He was living on a fine edge of control, and it was getting finer all the time.

"Then do something about it," she said. "Now."

And she was so damn close, so tough and proud and unbearably never his. But she was no memory now, she was right her in front of him. He could feel the length of her pressed up to the length of him. He was dying with longing for her.

**_Chorus  
Its gonna be love  
Its gonna be great  
Its gonna be more than I can take  
Its gonna be free  
Its gonna be real  
Its gonna change everything I feel  
Its gonna be sad  
Its gonna be true  
Its gonna be me baby  
Its gonna be you baby  
Its gonna be…its gonna be love_**

That fine edge he was living on was crumbling beneath his feet.

Her face was tilted up to him, her mouth near enough to claim. "Tell me what you feel, what you want. I dare you to tell me the truth for once. Is just kissing me goodbye enough, Steven?"

Rain and wind slapped against the balcony doors.

Maybe it was the fact that she'd called what they were about to do a goodbye. Maybe that made it safe enough for both of them. He had no doubt that by tomorrow, he wouldn't look back on this and think it had been safe at all.

But tonight, it didn't matter.

Steven kissed her. He had to kiss her, or die right then and there from the roiling guilt and heartache inside his chest. She matched his desperate need kiss for kiss, a broken sob in her throat, clinging to him as if she'd never let go. And God, he prayed she wouldn't let go.

He pulled her backward, and they fell onto the couch together. She straddled over him and his arms streaked down her body, felt the ride of her long pajama t-shirt on her hips and the flimsy protection of her sheer panties.

**_Time am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe its me baby  
Maybe its true baby  
Maybe its everything we're dreaming of  
We waited long enough_**

This was so wrong. He knew it, yet he was way beyond stopping. He'd needed her, longed for her and from the way she was kissing him told him she'd needed him and longed for him, too. That revelation alone sent him that much further over the crumbling edge he'd already lost sight of, and there was no way he was going to be the strong one now, the one who would stop this from happening. Her hands were taking stock of his body, relearning every hard plane and muscle even as she kept kissing him like she couldn't get enough.

The world outside, their fractured past and murky future, held no meaning. Then she tore away from just long enough to grasp the hem of her T-shirt and rip it over her head. Now he wasn't just dying, he'd died. In the flickering light, she stared down at him, bare-breasted and so beautiful, and he could hear nothing but the thunder of his heart.

She slid back onto the couch with him, all scent and shadows and the sweetest of memories. Heat and desire, long denied, shot through him. He had to touch her again, feel her. On a low moan, he pulled her against him, closing his mouth over hers again.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as his hands relived paths not forgotten down her shoulders, her back, her lower backside. His body, his heart, jolted at the sensation of erotic memory.

She trembled against him, making a throaty little moan against his mouth and the sound of it drove him wild. He could feel the points of her breasts pressed against his chest through his T-shirt, and the tightness of her thighs around his hips. He swept his hold to the tender curve of her rear and rolled her onto her back beside him. In a quick motion, he tore off his shirt, and came back to crush his mouth to hers again. They were skin to skin now, and it was breathtaking, fantastic and out of this world wonderful.

God, he'd missed her so much.

Then her hands were skimming his shoulders, his back and reaching between them to touch the hot core of his longing. He felt her desperate hands at the waistband of his jeans, tugging hungrily. He reached down, rolled away long enough to wrestle them off, and when he returned, she circled that hot need with her fingers and it was all he could do to not groan. He reached for her, and found her ready, aching, pressing herself against his hand. She'd never been shy when it came to sex, and her passion equaled his.

**_Chorus  
Its gonna be love  
Its gonna be great  
Its gonna be more than I can take  
Its gonna be free  
Its gonna be real  
Its gonna change everything I feel  
Its gonna be sad  
Its gonna be true  
Its gonna be you're the one to do  
Its gonna be me baby  
Its gonna be you baby_**

In the silvery flicker of the lightning, she looked ethereal and he could almost believe he was caught in another dream, only this one could never end and he'd be deliriously happy. The unabashed desire in her eager blue-midnight eyes kicked his pulse further into warp speed overdrive. He explored her slick need, and nearly laughed aloud at her own sharp intake of air then he watched her fall apart before his eyes. He wanted to eat her up, swallow her whole, inhale, but he wanted so desperately to make this last.

She was more impatient. She pulled him over her and arched against him, clinging to his shoulders and demanding more.

"Now, Steven," she whispered thickly. "I want you, inside, now."

He could have exploded right there. And he was so lost, that if she hadn't breathed his name, he might not have remembered it. She let out a long sigh as he plunged into her, then closed her eyes. On her face, he saw the flashes of delirious pleasure as she lost herself, too. He began to move with excruciating slowness, willing himself to draw out this perfect moment as he kissed her mouth, her eyes, her neck, and she arched beneath him, her fingernails digging into his back, demanding more. She met each thrust with wild abandon, out of control and exciting him to a feverish tempo. His blood pumped, and he felt her softly shudder and melt even as her teeth dug into his shoulder.

With torturous restraint, he slowed down, but she would have none of it.

"Don't stop," she breathed, and gripped his buttocks in her hands and arched against him again, entreating more, quickening the rhythm. She threw her head back in sheer, blind exhilaration and he leaned down to catch her delectable nipples in his mouth. Her body shook and she opened her eyes, wide and dark, as he felt her wet release, and the shocking intimacy was the last assault on the teetering remain of his control.

Pleasure rammed through him as he shattered along with her. He came with his eyes open, too, locked with her stunning gaze. One awesome burst of heat and he collapsed against her, slick where she was slick, still buried inside her.

**_The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever  
Its gonna be love  
Love needs time now or never  
Its gonna be love  
You really got to believe  
Its gonna be strong enough_**

Breaths slid by, and he would have moved off her but she kept her arms wrapped around him, clung as if he were some kind of salvation when he knew he was anything but. He just held her and breathed and wondered, oh, God, what had he done? And he wanted to regret it, and tomorrow he would, but tonight he wasn't sane enough.

Finally, she let him go, and he slipped beside her, still working to steady his raging heart rate. She turned her cheek against his chest and he put his arm around her, held her tight and close and prayed to got she would give him a second chance.

**xoxoxo**

Emily woke up the next morning in her own bed.

She felt around for her ex-husband but the bed was empty where he had lain.

Hearing him banging around in the kitchen, Emily grabbed his oversized shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head.

Walking to the door, she yanked it open only to find Steven on the other side.

Pointing to the bed, he said in an ordering tone, "Back to bed, Dr. Quartermaine-Webber…You're getting breakfast in bed today…"

**_Chorus  
Its gonna be love  
Its gonna be great  
Its gonna be more than I can take  
Its gonna be free  
Its gonna be real  
Its gonna change everything I feel  
Its gonna be sad  
Its gonna be true  
Its gonna be you're the one to do  
Its gonna be hard  
Its gonna be tough  
Its gonna be more than just enough  
Its gonna be LOVE  
Its gonna be love_**

Opening her mouth to protest, Emily suddenly felt his lips press against hers, cutting her off.

The kiss grew passionate and Emily found herself being picked up & carried over to the bed.

Arching into him, Emily felt herself wanting to fly whenever Steven was around.

He made her feel like she was floating on a cloud but as they were making out, they were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

Steven groaned then rolled off of her and walked out of the bedroom, heading in the direction of the living room.

Emily also got up from the bed and followed Steven, who had opened the door to find Elizabeth holding baby Elijah, who was fussing.

Both women rushed forward into each other's arms and hugged each other tight.

**_Its gonna be sad  
Its gonna be true  
Its gonna be me baby  
Its gonna be you baby  
Its gonna be me baby  
Its gonna be you  
Its gonna be real  
Its gonna be love_**


End file.
